


Favorite View

by marrieddorks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrieddorks/pseuds/marrieddorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Jensen would deem as a good view.  A cup of freshly brewed coffee in the morning was a good view.  Cold beer and a juicy steak from his favorite restaurant was a good view.  Looking at his schedule and finding that they actually finish filming before eleven at night was a good view.  His bed after a long day was a good view.</p>
<p>But one of Jensen’s favorite views was the one in front of him right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite View

**Author's Note:**

> so...I tried lol

There are a lot of things Jensen would deem as a good view. A cup of freshly brewed coffee in the morning was a good view. Cold beer and a juicy steak from his favorite restaurant was a good view. Looking at his schedule and finding that they actually finish filming before eleven at night was a good view. His bed after a long day was a good view.

But one of Jensen’s favorite views was the one in front of him right now.

Yes, his knees were aching from where they had been pressed into the carpet for god knows how long and he knew that, when he did stand, they would be indented with all the tiny imprints of the fabric, but he couldn’t focus on that right now. Right now he was too fixated on how Jared looked above him, throat bared, hips shallowly thrusting, and sweat rolling in rivulets through the sinewy muscles of his pectorals, down to his abs, before finding their way to the sharp cuts of his hipbones. 

“God, Jensen,” Jared breathed, almost reverently, as Jensen leaned forward and took just the tip of Jared’s leaking cock between his already kiss-swollen lips. Pre-come immediately dripped its way over the swell of his bottom lip and down his chin and Jensen moaned loudly as the taste of it filled his mouth. Jared’s free hand, the one anchoring his body to the wall, slammed against it as his knees buckled with pleasure and the only thing stopping Jensen from smiling was the girth of Jared’s cock. 

Sweat started to bead at Jensen’s own forehead and his t-shirt was sticky against the skin of his back. Briefly adjusting his own cock in his pants as it strained against his zipper, Jensen brought his hands up away from his own body. His left hand found purchase on the taut muscle of Jared’s thigh while his right wrapped around the base of Jared’s cock, guiding it deeper into his mouth. 

Jared tore his head away from its position against the wall and he looked down with heavily lidded eyes, almost no iris visible as they dilated with desire. Wanting to see what expression would appear in those eyes if Jensen changed his tactic, he bobbed his head twice before sliding down quickly, deep-throating Jared’s cock until it bumped against the back of his throat. He wasn’t disappointed; those dark hazel eyes widened and that cotton candy-pink mouth fell open before his head slammed back against the wall none-too-gently and he let out a strangled cry.

“If you could see how you look right now…you’re mouth,” Jared moaned. Jensen slunk back, letting Jared’s cock free with a pop, and he grinned sinfully, lips shiny with Jared’s essence.

“If you could see how you look right now,” he smirked, voice gruff and used. He wasted no time going back, however, and he knew Jared was already so close. It thrilled him to know just how quickly Jared lost it when he got like this. Of course, Jared wasn’t the only one that got off when this happened. Jensen’s cock was throbbing in his pants and he knew that he was going to come untouched before all of this was over. 

But this wasn’t about him right now. This was about Jared and the weight and feel of him on Jensen’s tongue. Going all the way back down, until his nose was pressed against Jared’s pelvis and he was utterly surrounded by everything Jared, he moved quickly, head bobbing as he allowed Jared to fuck his mouth. His own hips were moving, trying to get some friction with his jeans still on, and he could feel moans fighting their way out of his body as he got closer and closer. 

Jared, for his part, had a vocabulary that had come to consist of only three words: Jensen, god, and please. When his thrusts started to become less precise and wilder, Jensen knew he was just as close as Jensen himself and he pulled back, lapping at the leaking head and tonguing the slit. His callused hands worked the base until Jared let out, in a litany of whimpers, “Oh, god, Jensen, I’m gonna cum, please, please, please, please,” until suddenly his hips stuttered and Jensen felt the first spirt of Jared’s cum hit his tongue. Sealing his lips, he swallowed it all until there was none left and Jared was left gasping above him, “It’s too much, oh god, it’s too much,” before Jensen himself came, moaning as he pulled off and creamed the inside of his jeans, the liquid near scorching against his skin. 

Falling back on his hunches, Jensen looked up at Jared’s gorgeous body. His once heavy cock was shiny with Jensen’s spit and Jared’s own cum, softening before his eyes. His chest was shaking with aftershocks, shoulders heaving as his hear attempted to find normalcy, and his hands still found purchase against the sturdiness of the wall behind him. Sweat was rolling down his throat in rivers and his long hair was dark and stuck to his forehead. He was the textbook definition of debauched and Jensen almost moaned again at the sight.

Yes, there were a lot of things Jensen deemed as a good view, but this right here – Jared wrecked all because of him – was his favorite.


End file.
